


Taeyong's development diary

by neru_owo (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ahegao, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Boypussy, Collars, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Johnny is Taeyong's uncle, Large Cock, M/M, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, taeyong has a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/neru_owo
Summary: "Uncle! when I grow up, I'll become your bride!" Those words that came out of young taeyong's mouth made johnny feel happy. but, now that taeyong is 16 years old, he became sassy and bossy. johnny wonders, where did the old taeyong go? well, he's about to find out when he does this.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	Taeyong's development diary

**Author's Note:**

> please, if you are very sensitive or dislikes the elements within this story, please leave this story! thank you and for those who are staying, please enjoy the story!

"Uncle! When I grow up, I'll become your bride!" Those words that came out of taeyong's mouth made johnny feel happy, but, now taeyong is 16 years old, he became sassy and bossy. johnny wonders, where did the old taeyong go? Well, he's about to find out when he does this...

"taeyong! I'm leaving for work now!" His mother calls out from the living room. 

taeyong heard his mother's voice and sighs. How many times is she going to leave the house? He goes on his phone and texts his sunbaenim, Taeil.

Taeil-sunbaenim  
are you ready for tomorrow's plans? ㅇㅁㅇ

Taeyongie  
yes! can't wait to see you! o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o

taeyong blushes at his phone and smiles. taeyong and taeil weren't dating. yet. but they do hang out a lot. taeyong was thankful that he was alone but he was so wrong.

"taeyongie, want to eat dinner with me?" his uncle, johnny asks. taeyong yelps when he heard his voice. johnny's eyes roams around taeyong's body with makes taeyong even more disgusted. taeyong had on a small short sleeve button down that was tucked into his skirt. he also had on a dark blue short skirt that only stopped at his mid thighs. it was showing his pink panties that had a nice curve (Referring to his pussy). 

taeyong grits his teeth and throws his pink pillow at johnny in anger. "stop staring at me! you're such a pervert!" he was so upset that his uncle, johnny, had to stay with him until his mother comes back home. taeyong mumbles cusses under his breath and walks to the bathroom.

taeyong opens the bathroom door and closes it behind him. he went to unbutton his shirt but realization hits him when he forgot his clothes in his room. taeyong groans and walks out of the bathroom. he walks upstairs and sees his door open. taeyong frowns his eyebrows as he questions himself, wait didn't i close my room door? taeyong looks through the creak and his eyes widens. he sees johnny going through his dressers and sees his panties on the floor.

taeyong forces the door open and asks johnny harshly. "what are you doing in my room—" he gets interrupted when a hand covers his mouth and an arm wraps around his waist. johnny smirks and whispers in his ear, "be quiet. i'm sorry, taeyongie. i'm not doing anything bad." taeyong rips johnny's hand from his mouth and argues, "what are you talking about, pervert?! weren't you planning to steal my underwear!" taeyong struggles to get out of johnny's grip. "let me go! I bet you went here in our house with this in mind!" taeyong growls out. "I'm calling the cops!" "wait! ugh...please don't do that, taeyong-ah!" taeyong scoffs and breaks eye contact with johnny. "there's no way i'm letting this go! and can you please stop saying my name like that! it's annoying." johnny just stares at taeyong with a twisted smile. "and can you take your hands off of me?! Hey! are you listening?"

flashback to young taeyong...

"I love you, uncle! keep loving me, okay?" young taeyong calls out with a smile.

johnny then rips taeyong's shirt and taeyong yelps at the force. "huh?!" johnny chuckles and exclaims, "that's right. i'm a scum who lusts after my own niece." "w-wait!" johnny's hands starts rubbing and pulling taeyong's nipples to bring him into pleasure. "I always felt so guilty whenever I fapped to you, but not anymore since I want to rape you now!" johnny continues rubbing his fingers on taeyong's nipples. "p-please stop! let me go! gross gross gross!" johnny cooed at taeyong's words and he spoke, "it's not good to talk like that. stay put if you don't want this to hurt." johnny starts rubbing the smaller's nipples and pinching tightly to make taeyong hiss at the pain.

johnny then notices that the petite's nipples hardened. he smirks and adds, "Did having your nipples teased by your uncle feel good?" taeyong never felt so...small. he would always act like the big boss but to his uncle, he felt like a doll. a useless doll that could never do anything. just doesn't move. just lets everything that his uncle is doing to him go smoothly. "who the hell would...from someone like you..." taeyong mutters. "you're not being honest, taeyongie..." taeyong insists, "there's no way this will feel good!" he then pushes johnny with all of his force with elbow and screeches, "pervert!" johnny growls and throws taeyong on the bed. "behave yourself!"

taeyong's face was red when johnny got on the bed and spreads his legs. johnny finally got sight of taeyong's pussy. "you got such an erotic body. come on, spread your legs." he sees that taeyong's panties had a dark stain in the middle which, he could tell that taeyong was wet for him. "what's this? didn't you hate this?" taeyong snaps, "I do! I hate this to death!" he then softly whimpers when johnny starts rubbing his clit through the fabric of the panties. he then rubs the middle of the fabric where the wetness was at. taeyong's moans were so erotic and slutty. there's no way i'll feel good from this! taeyong then moans loudly when johnny pulls the edge of the fabric and pulls it to the side. "come on, show uncle your pussy." taeyong insists and tries to stop him. "no, don't pull that! don't look!" johnny's smirk goes wider when he sees the pink flesh. his hands then spreads the folds to see the inside of taeyong's pink flesh. "there, it's taeyongie's...my niece's bare pussy!"

taeyong's sweaty, red face turns away so he won't see what the older was doing. his breath became hot as his whole body was filled with fire. the room got steamy and taeyong just couldn't handle the heat. this seriously is the worst! Even sunbaenim hasn't seen me down there yet...to think that this guy got a look at it...

johnny then licks the his clit while fingering his inside. taeyong's hips starts going with the flow and tries to get johnny's two fingers to go in deeper. uncle is using his thick fingers and tongue...he's violating my pussy! this feels way better than when I do it myself! I won't be able to hold it in with this! taeyong throws his head back and moans even louder that probably their neighbors are hearing him. this is bad! he'll make me come if this goes on! coming! i'm coming! taeyong's body stutters as an orgasm hits him and clear slicks squirts all over johnny's hands, including wetting the bed. johnny pulls his fingers back and spoke, "what a dazzling orgasm you're having." taeyong's clear slicks still is squirting all over the bed and he looks fucked out. with his cross eyes and his mouth hung open as he had the most intense orgasm he had in his life. wow! coming feels great! 

johnny squish the clit and more clear slick squirts out. "you have an unusually sensitive clit. are you perhaps masturbating everyday, taeyongie?" taeyong whimpers and softly moans while looking up at the ceiling and yells out a no. "For the sake of my horny taeyongie, uncle will give you more pleasure!" johnny pulls down his pants and god he was huge. huge enough that will break taeyong's insides. johnny spreads taeyong's legs and holds them in place as he puts his cock in position. taeyong squirms and tries to get away. "no! don't do that! It's gonna be my first time! I'm in love with someone. you can do anything else besides that! i'm begging, uncle!" but it was too late. johnny pushes in his cock and only the head of his dick went in. taeyong never felt so full. "that's nice! so uncle is your first man!" blood starts flowing out of taeyong's pussy and taeyong whimpers and hissing in pain. My first time...The virginity that I plan to give to sunbaenim...Now it's all gone... Tears starts flowing from taeyong's eyes and just couldn't think straight.

but what taeyong didn't notice is that johnny was already thrusting in and out of his pussy. more blood flows out of taeyong's now red flesh. "does it hurt? this is a once-in-a-lifetime pain you must undergo to. be sure to savor this sensation with your pussy." taeyong grits his teeth and whimpers, moans, and groans were coming out of his mouth. johnny's cock disappears in taeyong's pussy and appears when he's thrusting really fast. I am being raped right now, am I not? I'm scared! sunbaenim, save me!or else...his filthy cock will stretch my insides...taeyong's pussy was throbbing and throbbing and was wanting johnny to come inside of him. Breed him. "you're supposedly a virgin until a moment ago but you're making lewd moans! this counts as sexual consent!" johnny keeps fucking into taeyong's gut and slick runs down taeyong's thighs. taeyong was so wet. while johnny was thrusting into taeyong, what he notice was that taeyong's phone was ringing.

johnny tsk "damn, who the hell is that?" he mutters with a hiss. he picks up the phone and looks to see who was calling taeyong. "huh?" he looks at the name and it was taeil. johnny smirks, "so, is this the person you love that you were talking about?" taeyong whimpers softly "ah...sunbaenim.." "should we answer this right now?" taeyong's eyes widens. he totally does not want taeil to know that he's getting fucked by his uncle. "no!" but too late, johnny clicks on the answer button and puts the phone close to the smaller's face so he could hear him. "oh? hello, taeyong?" taeyong stood quiet while having sweat running down his precious face. "huh? can you hear me?" taeyong covers his mouth to prevent the moans that was coming out of his mouth. "come on, it's your beloved sunbaenim!" johnny mocks. he starts rubbing taeyong's dusky, pinkish nipples to make him moan. taeyong felt tears running down his face as he felt humiliated. if taeyong moans loudly accidentally in taeil's ear, he will most likely need to explain to taeil. "don't!" "you sound like you're far from the phone? well, anyways, i just wanted to tell you that i'm going to cancel tomorrow's plans. because i have something coming up. I'll invite you again, taeyong! later." then the phone hangs up. taeyong's eyes widens. no! sunbaenim, please! he wanted to say that but he already hung up.

johnny's smirk widens even more. "damn, such a shame that he turns down a beautiful boy like you. that means we have all day tomorrow! i'm so excited." taeyong shakes his head and mouths no's. johnny then thrusts in an animalistic pace, taeyong throws his head back and tears and sweat falls down his face. "d-don't! no! i-i'm gonna come!" "don't come. you're gonna come when I come." taeyong's hands fly to the bedsheets as he firmly grips onto it. johnny grunts and hisses, "shit, i'm gonna come." taeyong couldn't think of words to spill out and starts spilling out incoherent words. "I-I wanna come! please l-let me come!" "then come." taeyong shuts his eyes close as he felt an orgasm flow through his body and squirts clear fluids on johnny and his pants. johnny then comes after taeyong and white fluids flows through taeyong's walls. he slows down his thrusts and pulls out of taeyong. taeyong lets his head fall back as he had a painful orgasm and twitches. white fluids flows out of taeyong's pussy like a waterfall. johnny whispers in taeyong's ear and smirks. "let's continue this tomorrow. sleep well, taeyongie." taeyong lets his eyes close and falls into a deep sleep.

will do.


End file.
